Seven Pounds
by fairytale108
Summary: Siete nombres. Siete extraños. Un secreto. Alguien cambiara su vida. SwanQueen AU.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Saludos!**

 **Este es un SwanQueen AU basado en la película "Seven Pounds" o "Siete almas" los que ya vieron la película saben por dónde va el asunto .Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.**

 **Once Upon time no me pertenece.**

* * *

Intento contener las lágrimas pero no podía, aquellos sollozos que atravesaban su garganta y quemaban sus labios ya no la dejaban respirar bien. Cogió el teléfono con las manos temblorosas intento marcar el número que la condenaba, se hacía difícil ver con la visión nublada pero aun así presiono las teclas de manera pausada y con una gran bocanada de aire coloco el teléfono en su oído ansiando una contestación rápida y siendo incapaz de detenerse.

-911 Emergencias

-Necesito una ambulancia…

-Ok la tengo ¿En el 9312 de la tercera oeste en los Ángeles?

-Sí en la Habitación 2…

-Bien. ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

La joven resopló ligeramente antes de continuar –Un suicidio - gimoteo mientras temblaba.

-¿Quién es la victima?

El silencio se instaló durante al menos 3 segundos más antes de que la operadora escuchara la respuesta.

-Yo.

* * *

 **Algunas Semanas antes**

En siete días se creó el mundo…Y en siete segundos yo destroce el mío….

Entro en la mansión luego de su larga jornada de natación. Era una suerte que su bellísima casa en la playa le proporcionara la libertad de nadar en las cristalinas aguas del mar todas las veces que se lo propusiera, así como si ese océano fuese de su propiedad, suyo y de nadie más. Sentía una enorme paz interior en su hogar… pero sabía muy bien que no la merecía.

Se vistió con su traje ejecutivo impecable como siempre, peino su sedoso cabello, perfumo su cuerpo y sus ropas, observo en el espejo su reflejo, veía con detenimiento sus ojos, mirada cansada y vacía… sabía que no había nada…era como si hubiere muerto.

Resoplando cansada se sentó en aquel banco en el que solía acurrucarse. Vio los papeles a su lado y los leyó.

" _Estos son los candidatos que cumplen tus condiciones en la región 5. Recuerda que no los conoces"_

Tenía subrayado uno de tantos nombres, chasqueo la lengua elevando la barbilla mientras tomaba el teléfono de la sala para hacer la llamada.

* * *

\- ¿Puedo enviarle otros de nuestros productos para mañana?

\- Oh no, no Gracias ¿Cuál era su nombre?

\- Puede llamarme Gold. Voy a necesitar su nombre y apellido para poder acceder a su cuenta

-Mira tengo una idea Señor Gold… Creo que voy a devolverte la carne en persona para que puedas ver con tus propios ojos la comida de perro que me enviaron.

Gold resoplo una tímida risa al teléfono – Eso…eso no va a ser necesario Señorita… ¿porque mejor no me da su apellido? –

\- Mills – Contesto de inmediato – Y todo esto sin hablar del cerdo – Continuo la mujer - ¿Has probado el cerdo?

\- Pues no la verdad es que no. Lo Cierto es que no soy muy carnívoro, pero he oído hablar estupendamente del cerdo –dijo de manera amable.

\- ¿Entonces no comes cerdo?- su ceja se aqueo y sonrió sarcástica como si aquel hombre al teléfono pudiera observarla - ¿Eres judío? ¿Eh? ¿Por eso no comes cerdo, Gold?

\- Ah…podemos… ¿Me dice su nombre Señorita Mills?- ignoro sus preguntas.

\- Regina –

El hombre tecleo las letras en su computador y al instante una voz robótica resonó con la respuesta - Ningún pedido a nombre de Regina Mills -

-¡Wow espera! ¿Qué fue eso? – La morena parecía sorprendida - ¿esa voz?

-Dice que no hay ningún pedido a nombre de Regina Mills – Repitió Gold

\- ¿Oye que ha sido esa voz extraña?

\- ¿Qué voz? –se puso nervioso ante la insistencia la mujer.

-¿Eres ciego? – Su risa se dejó oír atreves del teléfono extrañando a Gold -Esto debe ser una broma…. Eres un vendedor de carne ciego….que no come carne –

\- Ah… ¿Disculpe?-

-¡Esto sí que es bueno!- El tono de Regina cada vez era más hiriente – ¡Que perdedor! …Seguro nunca te has acostado con nadie

Gold no podía creerlo – ¿Oye ha sido Harris el de contabilidad el que ha liado todo esto? –

La morena lo interrumpió – No me imagino a un vendedor de carne vegetariano y ciego acostándose con una chica

-Yo… estoy intentado ayudarle señorita

\- ¿Estas intentado ayudarme? ¿El vendedor de carne ciego está intentado ayudarme? …¡Ya estas empezando a darme pena Gold! Sabes le hecho una ojeada a mi vida y está llena de belleza por todas partes y tú no puedes ver ni una mierda – Gold se encontraba perplejo no lograba creer que aquella mujer al teléfono le estuviera diciendo todas aquellas cosas.

-¿Es eso justo? – Siguió ella - ¿a ti te parece justo? ¿Acaso sabes de color es el mar?

-Es Azul señorita –ignoro su propia turbación

-Es azul señorita- Repitió ella despreciándolo - ¿Por qué no me dices lo que quieres decirme? ¿Ah? …. ¡Dímelo!

-Nuestra compañía le agradece su llamada -

-¡Cobarde! … ¡Eres un cobarde vendedor de carne vegetariano ciego y virgen!... ¡Di lo que quieres decirme! ¡Cobarde!

-Adiós Señorita Mills – finalizo la llamada aun sin contestar las groserías que la morena gritaba.

Regina camino de un lado a otro, frustrada lanzo el teléfono al suelo, respiraba de manera entrecortada por más que se esforzaba por contenerlas, varias lágrimas traicioneras rodaron por sus mejillas se llevó una mano a la boca para no soltar un sollozo. Sin poder controlarse más tomo los papeles de la mesa y los tiro al suelo, pateo una silla a su lado y grito atormentada. Todo esto sin cesar mientras repetía siete nombres. Siete nombres de los cuales solo se podía reconocer uno…Daniel….Daniel Jensen.

* * *

Sentada en el cubículo de aquel solitario edificio Regina tecleo varias veces en busca de la persona correcta… a su lado estaba una hoja con varios nombres tachados, ninguno de ellos le parecía indicado… no eran buenos. Suspiro exasperada y bajo el cursor hacia la barra de búsqueda.

Vio de nuevo la hoja a su lado y probo con uno de los pocos nombres que aún no estaban tachados en su lista.

La base de datos de hacienda desplego toda la información financiera de aquella persona .Sus cuentas estaban en rojo por las altos gastos médicos que tenía. Regina miró fijamente la foto de la joven rubia mientras su ceño se fruncía con intensidad.

Emma Swan, 28 años de edad, tenía rara enfermedad cardiaca.

La morena la contemplo por un tiempo, chasqueo la lengua y arrugo la nariz – Veamos si te puedo ayudar Emma Swan – su susurro fue suave, imprimió la información y salió de aquel lugar con el único objetico de ir al encuentro de la rubia y averiguar si esta merecía su ayuda.

* * *

 **Dejen sus cometarios y Tómense la libertad de dar su opinión sea cual sea. Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Saludos! Traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia espero sea de su agrado. Me siento muy agradecida con aquellos que dejan que dejaron sus comentarios y todos aquellos que leen.**

 **Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen .**

* * *

La joven morena estaciono su Mercedes frente a la casa de Emma Swan. Vivía en los suburbios en las afuera de la ciudad. Una linda vivienda con un jardín bastante amplio que la rodeaba. La rubia parecía ser amante de la naturaleza al igual que sus vecinos, cuyas casas eran semejantes con aquellos jardines adornando todo los alrededores y que proporcionaba una agradable y acogedora vista para los visitantes.

Salió del auto dirigiéndose hacía la entrada de la casa donde un enorme perro manchado que estaba al otro lado de la cerca ladraba en su dirección, no parecía amenazador, más bien todo lo contrario estaba entusiasmado con Regina como si su llegada le hiciere feliz. La morena lanzo una curiosa sonrisa hacia el perro y centro su atención en la vivienda, parecía que no había nadie en la casa.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle? - dijo una señora que abonaba las plantas en la casa vecina.

\- Si…Hola…Estoy buscando a Emma

-Ah… ¿Es amiga suya?- pregunto aquella mujer elevando una ceja y curvando los labios muy contenta.

-Sí, exacto - Respondió simplemente.

-Es que no está en casa –

-Oh –

-Salió esta mañana tenía que hacerse unas pruebas – Se quitó los guantes de las manos mientras señalaba la casa – Me ha pedido que cuide de pongo hasta que vuelva –

Regina sonrió amable y asintió – De acuerdo - Se dispuso a caminar pero hablo de nuevo - ¿Alguna vez ha probado la cascara de plátano para la tierra? – apunto el abono que tenía en el jardín.

-¿En serio?

-¡Le juro que sirve! - Expreso sonriente – Ah… ¿No sabe usted donde puedo encontrar a Emma?

La mujer mayor asintió con alegría y le dio la dirección del hospital donde podría encontrar a Emma.

* * *

Al llegar al hospital pregunto por cardiología y entro al ascensor seguida por un par de doctores que conversaban temas triviales sin prestar atención a nada más.

¡Espere! – pidió una voz atareada. La morena extendió la mano suavemente y evito que las puertas se cerraran - Gracias - Aquella joven rubia con bata de hospital y aspecto fatigado entro sin echar un vistazo a nadie, se veía demasiado cansada incluso como para mirar a sus acompañantes.

Ahí estaba Emma a la que había venido a buscar, Regina la observó en silencio durante unos instantes, su cabello rubio caía en cascadas por los hombros y sus ojos verde azulados se clavaban en el suelo, tenía un par de ojeras un poco notorias por el evidente cansancio y su piel pálida se asemejaba a la de un delicado bebe recién nacido, demasiado frágil.

Realmente parecía estar muy mal, pensó la joven morena, pero eso no quitaba que la joven rubia era hermosa, al final alzó las cejas y frunció el ceño quitando su mirada de Emma antes de incomodarla.

La rubia salió del ascensor, camino sin ganas, se sentía en pésimas condiciones y el salir a tomar aire fresco no la ayudo, una pequeña caminata y se sentía desfallecer, su cuerpo no respondía bien a nada. Era inútil intentarlo, recordar los tiempos donde se ejercitaba solo la hacían deprimirse, era mejor que tomara un descanso en la cama.

Regina poso de nuevo las manos en las puertas del ascensor y continúo tras Emma. La rubia no parecía estar muy bien y su ánimo también se notaba decaído, pero necesitaba hablar con ella, era necesario saber si Emma era la correcta.

Camino tras ella y la vio meterse en el pasillo de las habitaciones para internados, la siguió hasta llegar a los cuartos pero la enfermera que administraba la zona de cardiología la detuvo con voz grave.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

\- Amm si ….Buenas tardes , vengo a ver a Emma Swan

Esta negó con la cabeza - Lo siento el horario de visita es de ocho a cuatro de la tardé –

\- Mire es muy importante que hable con ella, será solo un momento – intento convencerla mientras observaba la habitación en donde Emma había desaparecido.

\- Lo siento tendrá que venir en horario de visita …

Regina suspiro posando de nuevo la mirada en la enfermera - Está bien. Gracias – dijo rendida y algo molesta pero manteniendo una actitud cordial como la que siempre solía tener.

Más tarde aquella noche, Regina se encontró sentada frente a la habitación de Emma viéndole dormir, no la quiso despertar se veía muy tranquila en aquella posición y a la morena le pareció una pena molestarla en aquel momento de paz.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con profundidad, al ritmo de su respiración y el latir de su corazón….un corazón enfermo…. la observó más tiempo del que hubiera considerado prudente. Solo la vio ahí y no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima algo la conectaba como un imán y se quedó ahí mientras el tiempo transcurría sin apenas ser consciente de ello.

Emma respiro profundo se había despertado sin saber bien el porqué, era como si se sintiera observada y al mismo tiempo protegida ¿acaso alguien velaba su sueño? … simplemente al abrir los ojos se había encontrado con la mirada profunda de una hermosa mujer sentada fuera de su habitación.

Se elevó de su posición sorprendida, la morena bajo la mirada frunciendo el ceño sin cambiar su expresión profunda y seria, se levantó de ahí y camino desapareciendo en los pasillos mientras todavía se podía escuchar el sonido de sus tacones.

La rubia soltó el aire que había contenido, aquello la dejo sin respiración ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué la observaba? ¿Porque se había ido sin decir nada? ¿O era que estaba alucinando? Su pecho le dolió un poco y decidió recostarse de nuevo.

Todavía con desconcierto intento dormirse de nuevo, se acomodó para encontrar algo de calor bajo las frías sabanas del hospital. Sin embargo al cerrar los ojos se encontró pensando de nuevo el aquel extraño hecho, pensando en esa expresión tan profunda, pensando en esos ojos marrones que parecían mirar su alma. Esta noche le iba a costar dormir.

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba sin cesar contra el techo y el parabrisas del auto del Mercedes, Regina tenía la mirada puesta en el vacío. Trago profundo cuando algunos recuerdos la acecharon.

 _Una Regina vestida con un elegante traje de ejecutivo camino sonriente frente a sus compañeros en la reunión. Era muy respetaba por todos, ser la Jefa del Departamento de proyecto tenía sus ventajas, pero ella se había ganado ese puesto con creces, no tenía nada que temer y sus compañeros lo sabían y la admiraban._

 _-Si hay algo que he aprendido y todos deberían practicar cuando se firmen esos contratos, son tres pasos. Uno díganles lo que van a decirles. Dos díganselos y tres díganles lo que ya saben- finalizo haciendo reír al resto de sus compañeros._

 _-Bien… terminaremos recordándoles que somos el mejor contrato presente para ellos y si no les interesa pueden ir a perderse – la sala se llenó de nuevo de risas, la morena vio la hora en su celular y se dispuso a retirarse._

 _-Ahora si me disculpan, si no me voy en este momento llegare tarde a mi aniversario- salió rápidamente y condujo hasta su mansión en la playa, donde la esperaba Daniel con una cena preparada por él._

 _-¿Daniel? – camino hasta la cocina y encontró a su prometido sentado frente a la mesa con los platos y la comida servida – Oh Daniel…. Discúlpame – sonrió apenada._

 _-Tenías que estar aquí hace más de media hora – replico el joven pero aun sin sonar enojado._

 _-Lo siento salí tan rápido como pude …_

 _-Debes recordar que no todo es trabajo Regina – La morena se acercó bajando hasta su rostro y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios. Él lo recibió y la miro con reproche._

 _-Se supone que estoy enojado contigo ¿sabes? –_

 _\- No puedes….soy muy encantadora – deposito otro beso en los labios, el joven rio y la tomo entre sus brazos estrechándola y la sentó en sus piernas._

 _-Si… si lo eres – Afirmo –Ahora comamos antes de que termine de enfriarse la lasaña – la estrecho más fuerte –Recuerda que este es nuestro último aniversario –Regina lo miro detenidamente, el la observó con expresión profunda y sonrió alegremente antes de continuar - La próxima vez que celebremos un aniversario será nuestro primer aniversario de casados- finalizo la frase juntando sus labios con los de su enamorada._

El sonido de un auto acelerar saco a Regina de sus pensamientos, aspiro deteniendo las lágrimas que picaban por salir de sus ojos. Lentamente subió la mirada hasta el hospital, se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos antes de encender su auto.

-Descansa Emma. Hablaremos luego… – murmuro antes de arrancar y retirarse del estacionamiento del hospital mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

 **¿Qué les parece?**

 **Dejen sus comentarios opiniones se cual sea, los apreciare mucho, es muy un importante para mí.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saludos a todos, traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia que espero sea de su agrado, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y también a los que comentan.**

 **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía.**

 **Ni Once Upon A Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Regina se despertó con el sonido de su teléfono celular vibrando en la mesita de noche, abrió los ojos asustada e incorporándose de la cama observo la pantalla del móvil, su ceño se frunció aún más al ver el nombre del remitente, suspiró con pesadumbre y hablo.

-¿Si?...

-Hola soy yo…tu hermana…. ¿Dónde estás? – se escuchaba preocupada

-En la casa de la playa -

-¿Estas bien?-

-Claro-

-¿Por qué desconectaste el teléfono fijo?-

\- No lo necesitaba-

-Regina… Yo… ¿Acaso hice algo malo?-

-No – se sentó al borde de la cama y peino su cabello con los dedos – ¿A menos que hayas vuelto a fumar? –

-¡No, Regina! … Gane diez kilos. Estoy muy en forma - Aun a través del teléfono podía escuchar el orgullo de su hermana al decir esas palabras, la morena sonrió satisfecha de escucharla – ¿Y tú?... es decir ¿Estas comiendo? ¿Te estas cuidando? …Sabes que quiero que estés bien….

-Sí. Estoy bien- la interrumpió –Tengo que colgar. Cuídate, saluda a Robín y los niños de mi parte-se dispuso a colgar, pero su hermana se lo impidió.

-¡Oye espera!... ¿Cuándo estuviste aquí….tu no…. No tomaste algo mío? -

La expresión de Regina continuo neutra tomándose el tiempo para contestar –Zelena… recuerdo que yo te di algo…. ¿lo recuerdas? Porque yo lo recuerdo claramente-

-Si…si lo recuerdo– su respuesta fue apenas un susurro lastimero que le encogió el corazón a Regina, pero sabía que era mejor así, su hermana no tenía que saber nada.

-Recuerda que te quiero – con esto último la morena puso fin a la llamada.

* * *

La joven pelinegra llego a su destino de esa mañana, estaciono el mercedes junto a un BMW color champagne nuevo que llamo de inmediato su atención. Era un auto muy caro para cualquier persona que laborara en un lugar como ese. No se le pasó desapercibido, tomo su carpeta y entro al edificio mostrando una placa que le permitió el ingreso a aquel asilo de ancianos.

Regina camino taconeando bajo la curiosa mirada de todos, su elegancia era exquisita e irreprochable, era una mujer que se hacía notar por donde fuera. Proyectaba una fuerza de superioridad ante los demás, cuando lo quería podía intimidar a cualquiera con solo mirarlo, era impresionante.

-Busco al Señor Issac Heller –Dijo a la recepcionista

-Siguiente pasillo en el cuarto número tres-

Se dirigió al pasillo observando varias de las personas que estaban ahí, miro con detenimiento cada una hasta que la conocida voz del Señor Isaac llamo su atención en uno de los cuartos, esta vez camino más sigilosa para no llamar la atención y poder ver lo que pasaba sin interrupciones. Isaac estaba sentado en la cama de una anciana junto con otra enfermera, parecía estar intentando hablar con ella pero la señora no le dirigía la mirada.

-Inés… míreme a los ojos - esta seguía ignorándolo, chasqueo los dedos delante de su cara – Inés le estoy hablando… sé que has vuelto a negarte a tomar la medicación ¿Es verdad? -

Esta vez la anciana intento tomar una libreta que había en la mesa junto a su cama, pero el señor Heller no se lo permitió quitando la libreta con brusquedad - No, no, no, tiene que hablar, nada de escribir –esta vez fue interrumpido por la presencia de Regina frente a la puerta del cuarto.

Regina lo observo severa y luego observo el otro extremo de la sala donde había otros ancianos en las mismas condiciones , aun así la morena siguió en silencio, quería entender tanto como le fuere posible, poso sus ojos nuevamente en ellos y asintió como saludo.

-Ah...bueno, hablaremos más tarde….debes entender que este voto de silencio no le hace ningún bien a nadie ¿Cómo vamos a ayudarte así? –Isaac poso su mano en la de la anciana y esta la quito rápidamente -Bueno, hablaremos mañana –dijo rendido y saliendo al encuentro de Regina.

-Señorita Mills… ¿creí que yo tenía que ir a verla? –El señor Isaac Heller era un hombre bajo y de aferencia enfermiza.

-Quise ahorrarle el viaje –

-Bueno vamos a mi despacho - señalo con la mano .

Llevaban sentados en la oficina hace rato mientras el hombre intentaba impresionar a Regina con una actitud pomposa, contándole todos sus logros a través de los años. La morena no estaba impresionaba, de hecho no estaba convencida de nada, para este punto muchas cosas la hacían dudar de su credibilidad ¿Era Isaac Heller una buena persona? ¿Se merecía su ayuda?...habían muchos cabos sueltos.

-Yo no me ando con rodeos…haber….reduje los costos operativos de este lugar más de un diecisiete por ciento el año pasado – puso la carpeta con los datos frente a Regina y está ni se molestó en mirarlos.

-Seguro que estarán muy contentos- le respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa política.

Isaac lanzo una risa irónica –Pues ni tanto… si tuviera mis finanzas personales también como las de este lugar, usted no estaría aquí - hizo una pausa sonriendo tímidamente - No se ofenda Señorita Mills-

-¿El BMW nuevo que está afuera es suyo?-

El hombre se crispo nervioso y se removió incomodo en su silla sin saber que decir por unos instantes, generalmente era él el que producía este tipo de malestar, desafortunadamente no era extraño ni inesperado el sentimiento en ese momento, Regina Mills tenía mucho poder sobre él.

-Vera….cuando supe que mi trasplante de medula no había tenido éxito yo…

-Estoy al corriente de eso - La pelinegra lo detuvo, ella ya sabio todas las patologías de Isaac.

La miro nervioso -El panorama no es muy alentador para mí- Algo incómodo, se ajustó el nudo de la corbata –Mira me darán una prima en enero, solo necesito una prórroga de seis meses más….yo…te juro que estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo -

Regina no se había movido dela silla , casi lo había estado observado sin pestañear, no proyecto ni una sola emoción en el rostro, solo se quedó mirando al hombre delante de ella, ha Isaac le pareció una eternidad aquel escrutinio, la morena asintió una vez, se levantó de la silla, tomo su carpeta y camino hacia la salida.

-Estaremos en contacto –dijo antes de salir por la puerta del despacho, dejando a Isaac bastante más nervioso.

Camino por los pasillos hacia la salida pero se detuvo delante de la habitación de Inés, la anciana con la que el señor Isaac había estado conversando anteriormente. Se acercó discreta y se sentó en una de la silla al lado de su cama. La mujer mayor tampoco parecía querer prestarle atención a ella.

-Hola – no recibió respuesta - Me llamo Regina…entiendo perfectamente que tampoco quiera hablar conmigo, pero solo tomare unos minutos de su tiempo – sonrió dulce a la frágil anciana.

-Me gustaría saber qué tipo de persona es Isaac Heller- la anciana no se inmuto –Su situación está en mis manos….pero…no quiero darle algo que no merezca…. ¿Él es una buena persona?

Esta vez Inés la miro directo a los ojos y Regina le sonrió, la anciana tomo la libreta y escribió en ella- _"la medicación que me da me marea" "quiero que me la cambie"-_

-Eso es muy razonable Inés – la apoyo Regina -¿Qué más? –Pero la mujer mayor se detuvo, la observo con los ojos muy abiertos, el temor se reflejaba en ellos –Puede confiar en mi- afirmo la morena.

Los labios de la anciana temblaron; y su mirada fue una mescla de tristeza y miseria- Inés dígame –ella comenzó a escribir y poco a poco sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas -"Me castiga"-Regina contuvo el aire, su cuerpo se estaba llenando de ira e incomprensión.

\- ¿Qué le hace?- le pregunto, pero para ese momento Inés ya no pudo contener el llanto, soltó la libreta totalmente desconsolada soltando gemidos de angustia.

Como pudo Regina tomo en brazos a Inés y la coloco en una silla de ruedas sacándola de la habitación, la guio buscando los baños, mientras la anciana le agradecía con infinitas lágrimas en los ojos. Isaac y una enfermera la siguieron al verla

-Señorita Mills… ¿A dónde va?-

-¿Dónde está el baño? –continuo guiando la silla de ruedas

-A la derecha… ¿Algún problema?-

La morena dejo a Inés en la entrada del baño y le ordeno a la enfermera que estaba ahí darle un baño de inmediato, la anciana con ojos llorosos le agradeció apretando su mano con fuerza, ella asintió con una sonrisa sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada al señor Isaac.

-Señorita Mills creo que usted se ha llevado una impresión equivocada – intento el hombre siguiéndola.

-Enviare a que inspeccionen este lugar y pasare de vez en cuando para ver que le estén dando a estas personas un poco de respeto –

-Le aseguro que no es lo que cree-

Regina sintió como el enojo había empezado a invadirla de nuevo – Asi no se trata a gente – escupió enervada caminando.

-¡Señorita Mills!-

-No le daré una prorroga –

¿Qué?-

-¡No le daré nada!-

-Por favor Señorita… –pero se vio interrumpido por la mano de Regina en su rostro, la cachetada lo doblo haciéndole chocar contra la ventana de una habitación, Isaac se quejó por el golpe sobando su cara.

-Casi le creo. Maldito infeliz….casi le creo-salió de ahí enfurecida.

* * *

Para esa tarde Regina se había calmado, sus ánimos mejoraron al ir al hospital para ver a Emma Swan, quería observa un poco más su comportamiento. Decidió hacerlo en el comedor del hospital, tomo uno de sus documentos y lo sostuvo para leerlo de vez en cuando. Lanzo miradas a donde la se encontraba la rubia. Esta comía una ensalada de frutas, pero ya no vestía las ropas de hospital. Sus ojos iban de Emma a un niño y a su madre comiendo y una sonrisa surco su rostro, todo era encantador.

Por otro lado Emma también había notado a la morena en la sala…vaya que la recordaba, como olvidar a la acosadora de su habitación…. vaya pero que acosadora tan hermosa, ahora la miraba desde el otro lado de la sala.

Con algo de curiosidad decidió cruzar hasta donde se encontraba la joven morena. Aclaro su garganta para que la mujer levantara la vista de sus hojas hacia ella, rápidamente la mirada de la morena se volvió severa.

-¿Disculpe?... ¿Estaba mirando a ese niño o me estaba mirando a mí?- Pregunto haciéndole ver que ya había notado lo que hacía.

-Solo estoy aquí sentada- Su mirada era seria, su postura era erguida, refinada y un poco soberbia. Su cabello negro y estaba bien peinado, vestía un traje elegante tipo ejecutivo que resaltaban sus curvas.

Su respuesta no dejo satisfecha a Emma, ¿Se estaba haciendo la misteriosa o estaba de broma? , aunque aquella expresión piedra que tenía pegada en la cara decía que de bromista no tenía ni un pelo.

Emma se cruzó de brazos -Creo que la vi el otro día….En el ascensor y también en mi….

-Oh, Si- interrumpió su frase -La verdad es que está siendo inspeccionada – saco una placa y una tarjeta de la carpeta y se la mostro.

Emma la miro confundida, no acabo de comprender de que iba todo eso -¿Qué?-

-Mi nombre es Regina Mills, trabajo para Hacienda - saco una hoja del folder y busco el dato para confirmarlo - Y debe al estado….Cincuenta y dos mil setecientos dólares con cincuenta centavos –dirigió su mirada a Emma y enarco una ceja ante la expresión asustada de esta.

-Si…yo…lo sé-

-Me ha tocado a mí llevar su caso – la morena coloco los papeles en la mesa – y señaló la silla frente a ella –Tenemos que hablar….así que siéntese Señorita Swan-

La rubia sintió un horrible vacío en el estómago y suspiro….más problemas a la vista… Como si en ese momento quisiera escuchar cuánto dinero que no tiene bebe pagar, ahora que su salud solo empeoraba tenía que pasar esto. A su pesar Emma obedeció sentándose frente a la brusca morena….todo lo que tenía esa mujer de hermosa también le faltaba en simpatía. Pero algo no cuadraba…aun siendo de Hacienda, ¿Por qué la otra noche la estaba vigilando al dormir? Emma no creía que eso fuere normal.

-He estado revisando las declaraciones de los últimos años, sobre todo la del dos mil nueve –Regina hablaba sin dirigirle la mirada a Emma, posando la atención en los datos de los documentos.

-Estuvo…. ¿Estuvo en mi habitación la otra noche- pregunto sin poder contenerse, hizo que la mirada de Regina al fin se posara en ella, frunció el ceño con la pregunta.

-No señorita Swan…no estuve en su habitación la otra noche…en Hacienda no hacemos eso... ahora por favor concéntrese en lo que le digo –Se rasco la frente y señalo los papeles con la pluma que tenía en la mano, de nuevo no presento ni un índice de simpatía, Emma suspiro frustrada ante la actitud de esa mujer, en ese mismo momento no tenía paciencia para eso, prefería ir a casa.

-Señorita Mills…acaban de mandarme a casa –resoplo cansado de todo - Así que si usted no ve va a enviar a alguna cárcel de Hacienda o algo así, me gustaría irme-

-Oh Claro, comprendo- guardo los papeles en el folder y luego en la carpeta, asintió mientras se despedía su expresión se suavizo pero no dejo de ser seria –Estaremos en contacto señorita Swan-se puso en pie dándole una última mirada a la rubia y se retiró dejando sola en la mesa.

La rubia no sabía que había sido aquello, ¿acaso todas los encuentros con esa morena serian así de extraños? Bufo rendida, el cansancio venció su curiosidad, poniéndose en pie se dirigió a casa, teniendo en sus pensamientos a la extraña y amargada trabajadora de Hacienda.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, estoy muy ansiosa por saber que , que opinan ,de verdad lo apreciaría mucho.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saludos a todos, traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia que espero sea de su agrado, le doy gracias a todos los que leen, siguen y ponen en favoritos la historia.  
**

 **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía.**

 **Ni Once Upon A Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Era un día hermoso, el cielo azul y completamente soleado perfecto para hacerle una visita a su amigo en el campo de golf. Sus zapatos se incrustaron en el suave césped mientras caminaba, de alguna manera Regina se las arregló para verse majestuosa al andar, a pesar de lo dificultoso que era mantener esa posición en el pasto con sus altos tacones.

Lo diviso a lo lejos, charlando con su mujer, haciendo alguno que otro movimiento con los palos de golf, dio unos pasos hacía donde estaban ellos. Las sonrisas no se hicieron esperar y la otra mujer se apresuró a saludar cálidamente a la morena.

– ¡Hola Milah! –

– ¡Regina te he echado de menos!

– Y yo a ti – le devolvió el abrazo con alegría.

Killian también abrazo con fuerza a su amiga, aunque sus ojos reflejaban cierta angustia que involuntariamente no podía ocultar. Por una fracción de segundo la tristeza surco su rostro cuando vio a Regina, él era consiente de todo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Milah ajena de todo aquello.

-Solo quería asegurarme que le seguías pateando el trasero a Killian – dijo divertida haciéndola reír a carcajadas.

– ¡Por supuesto que siempre lo hago! – puso una mano de forma petulante sobre el hombro de su esposo. El moreno sonrió condescendiente y se rasco la barbilla.

– ¿Nos darías un segundo? – pidió a su mujer.

– Claro –

Una vez que Milah estuvo a una distancia, dirigió su atención a Regina – ¿Estas…bien? –

– Si está todo bien – la morena arrugó el entrecejo – Dijiste que me llamarías el quince y hoy es diesi nueve –

– Lo se… es que el médico no tenía los resultados y no podía informarte de nada –

– Pero tenías que llamarme –

– Si… lo sé….es que –

– ¿Qué pasa? –

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se rasco la nuca incomodo – No se… estoy dando vueltas –

Ella lo detuvo – No lo hagas…tenemos un plan – lo miro muy seria, no quería verlo echar marcha atrás ahora que todo había avanzado tanto – Has lo que me prometiste –

– Lo hare –Aseguro a pesar de la incertidumbre que sentía por su amiga.

– Gracias – Regina apretó los labios con una sonrisa triste pero gratificante.

– ¿Sabes que alquilan palos en club social? – Milah se acercó con una amplia sonrisa – ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato con nosotros? –

–¡Oh No! – Respondió la morena devolviendo la sonrisa – Sabes que no me gusta perder –se despidió abrazando a sus amigos – Otro día será… nos vemos luego – agito la mano. El moreno la vio alejándose y su corazón se encogió impotente.

* * *

Los siguientes días no fueron fáciles para Emma, desde su visita al hospital la cosa no parecía mejorar, el cansancio no la dejaba pensar con tranquilidad, ni tampoco trabajar, sin embargo ella creía que era mejor estar en casa que internada en ese lugar tan frio. Al menos ahí estaba más cómoda y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa y camino hasta el teléfono para atender una llamada.

– Hola Soy Emma–

– Hola ¿usted hace invitaciones de boda? – pregunto una mujer al otro lado de la línea

–Ah si hago invitaciones de boda – resoplo fatigada – Pero en este momento no puedo hacer ningún pedido –

–Oh–

–Conozco alguien cerca, también hace invitaciones de bodas, no es tan buena como yo pero su…. – No pudo terminar la oración porque ya le había colgado – ¿hola? – intento pero era muy tarde.

Coloco el teléfono en su lugar, se pasó las manos por el rostro estaba agotada, frustrada…desesperada….solo quería estar sana…solo quería estar bien…la vida le parecía tan injusta, siempre ensañándose contra ella .Desde que tenía memoria.

Abandonada por sus padres cuando era una bebe, la había pasado mal en las casa de recogida pero de adulta se había logrado establecer como tipógrafa, compró su propia casa y las cosas ahí comenzaron a verse mejor, claro eso fue hasta que fue diagnosticada con una extraña enfermedad cardiaca, su corazón se debilitaba con el tiempo. Su sangre no era muy común y eso no ayudaba a su ya de por si terrible diagnóstico. Tenía muchos planes para la vida pero Emma no creía tener un futuro muy claro.

Miro por la ventana intentando en vano distraerse, miro asteada su jardín, estaba muy descuidado, la rubia no tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas para ocuparse de el como solía hacerlo antes, le tomo un segundo darse cuenta de que Pongo no estaba por ningún lado.

Rápidamente salió por la puerta trasera – ¿Pongo? – Miro a todas direcciones – ¿Pongo? – Llamo de nuevo esta vez más fuerte – ¡¿Pongo?! –

–Estamos aquí – dijo una profunda voz que le pareció conocida.

Emma se detuvo en seco cuando observo aquella mujer parada frente a ella, estaba dándole quien sabe qué cosa de comer a su perro…la extraña y amargada trabajadora de Hacienda…tenía el rostro ladeado y una postura petulante, muy orgullosa tanto como la última vez que la vio, pero en esta ocasión tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en la cara y miraba con simpatía a Pongo.

– ¿Qué hace aquí? –

–Buenas tardes también para usted Señorita Swan – ironizo la morena. –Vine a verla –dijo obviando el hecho.

Ha Emma no le hizo gracia, como si no tuviera un día difícil ahora esta mujer aparecía en su casa para acosarla con sus cuentas de hacienda – ¿Los de su gremio no acostumbran a llamar antes? –

–Los del suyo siempre ocultan cosas – replico la pelinegra.

La joven rubia poso sus ojos de nuevo en Pongo recordando que estaba comiendo algo – ¿Eso es carne? – reviso el hocico de Pongo, pero el animal no quería cooperar zafando la cabeza del agarre de Emma – ¡No!... ¡No! ¡Perro malo! –lo regaño.

–Pero si lo estaba disfrutando –

– ¡Él come brócoli y tofu! –

– ¿Por qué? –

–Porque es vegetariano –explicó enojada

Regina elevo una ceja – ¿El perro es vegetariano? –

–Si–

–Ja…pero que tontería– mostro sus dientes con una sonrisa de burla aunque no parecía divertida.

Emma se cruzó de brazos y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados ¿Pero qué clase de mujer era esta?, de todas las personas en el mundo que habían podido llevar su caso le había tocado la más sínica. Maldita Suerte la de Emma Swan pensó para sí misma.

–Bien vamos a lo importante Señorita Swan – tomo el maletín del suelo – ¿Tiene un momento? –

–No–dijo contestando rápido – Tengo que sacar a pasear a mi perro –

–Bueno. No pasa nada– Sonrió con suficiencia –No me importara acompañarla –

Emma rodo los ojos, quiso replicar pero al ver la mirada de la morena supo que no se la quitaría de encima…quizás era mejor ahora que después, nada desaparecería sus cuentas en rojo…sería mejor que escuchara ahora lo que tenía que decirle…además a si podría deshacerse de la sexy y molesta morena.

* * *

Pongo empujo a la Rubia hacia adelante, era demasiado fuerte y grande, prácticamente la estaba arrastrando no podía mantenerse quieta, intento jalar de la correa pero solo logro obtener otro empuje que casi la lleva al suelo.

–Tranquilo –Regina se preocupó, también intentaba mantener el ritmo junto a la rubia – Bueno he estado revisando las cuentas del dos mil nueve, las del dos mil diez y las del dos mil once y me parece que…. –Se detuvo al escuchar a la rubia jadear – ¿Esta bien? –

–Si…por favor continúe la escucho –

– ¿Quiere que lo lleve yo? –

–No, yo puedo– jadeo de nuevo

–Deje…yo lo llevo – esta vez Regina le quito la correo de las manos impidiéndole que se negara otra vez – ¿Esta bien? –cuestiono a la rubia

Emma la observo, esta vez ese semblante brusco de Regina desapareció dejando ver uno más amable y preocupado, no hizo más que asentir para confirmarle que estaba bien. Pero esta vez fue la morena quien fue llevada hacia adelante derramando los papeles al suelo.

–Lo siento – dijo Regina inmovilizando al perro, sonrió divertida y Emma también compartió aquella sonrisa, tomo los papeles del suelo y se los entrego – Sí. Tenía razón….no hay que darle carne –el perro la jalo de nuevo, pero a pesar de sus tacones no la hizo caer…vaya gracia tenía esa mujer, luchaba por leer sus papeles hablar y pasear a Pongo al mismo tiempo, nadie diría que una mujer tan elegante, sensual y seria podía estar en aquella posición, pensó la rubia sin dejar de reírse del espectáculo que montaba la morena – Creo que…. será….mejor que hagamos esto luego – dijo exhausta y divertida.

Regina observo como Emma sacaba algunos recipientes con comida del refrigerador – Veo que cocina todo con tiempo – dijo mientras tenía la vista puesta en los papeles sobre la mesa pero miraba de reojo a la Rubia.

–Nada de eso – respondió Emma – No recuerdo la última vez que cocine algo –metió el recipiente en el horno y lo puso a calentar –Ruby lo trae todo preparado para mí, es mi enfermera y mejor amiga …más bien es como mi hermana – una sonrisa invadió su rostro – ¿Usted tiene hermanos? – pregunto sin pensar.

La morena la observo por unos instantes sin responderle, lo que incomodo a Emma, seguro se había molestado por la pregunta sobre su vida personal, de todas maneras y sin contar lo de hace un rato la mujer no parecía ser muy simpática que digamos – Tengo una hermana – contesto sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia – Es una buena chica –susurro despacio.

–Que…lindo…Ruby también es una buena chica –

– ¿Recibe ingresos de alguna fuente de la que Hacienda no esté al corriente? – volvió a sus fachada profesional

La joven rubia sirvió un par de tazas de té – Últimamente me he metido en las fuentes con moneditas, pesco las monedas de diez centavos y debes en cuando las de veinticinco – la broma de Emma hizo que Regina hiciera una mueca – La verdad es que…he rehipotecado la casa para pagar mis gastos médicos –

La morena asintió interesada – ¿Tengo entendido que padece una insuficiencia cardiaca congénita? – toda su atención estaba centrada en la rubia sentada frente a ella.

Emma se mordía el labio mientras sus ojos estudiaban ansiosos el rostro de esa mujer tan molesta, no tenía reparo en preguntarle cosas tan delicadas – Sí… ¿Averiguo eso cuando me espiaba en el hospital? –

–No – enarco una ceja y sonrió políticamente – Usted está en el estadio dos….ósea que está a la espera de un trasplante pero no está en el estadio uno como para estar internada en el hospital….eso quiere decir que si su corazón falla y no hay donante…usted morirá–

Emma paso si mano por la nuca, se sintió incomoda e invadida sin embargo asintió contestándole a la morena. Esta vez Regina se volvió más seria que de costumbre y la observo analítica.

– ¿Es verdad que dijo que no merecía un corazón porque su vida es insignificante en todos los sentidos? –

No podía creer que esa mujer le hiciera esa clase de pregunta después de conocerla, estaba ahí como si nada, como si acabara de preguntarle sobre el clima… ¡Estaba hablando de su vida!...

Pronto Regina noto su error, inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras y tomo conciencia al ver el rostro de la rubia…la había ofendido, se estremeció pensando en haber lastimado a Emma…Ella no quería lastimarla…jamás lo haría…sus expresiones de piedra se entristecieron.

–Perdóneme – se angustio enormemente – No se…no sé porque le dije eso –frunció el ceño molesta consigo misma.

– ¿No hacen cursos sobre sensibilidad en Hacienda? –

–La verdad no – Regina levanto la vista observando aquellos ojos verdeazulados frente a ella, observo su rostro desconcertada y trago saliva – ¿Se considera una buena persona? –la pregunta salió tan de pronto de los labios de la morena.

La rubia se sentía turbada y no sabía que decir – ¿Que respondería usted si le preguntaran lo mismo? – fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir

El silencio invadió la habitación, ambas estaban descolocadas, los ojos de Regina brillaron un poco como si fuera explotar en algún momento, abrió un par de veces la boca pero sin emitir ningún sonido tomo un poco de aire –Insignificante sería muy ambicioso para mi….se lo aseguro –

La chica de cabellos rubios se quedó pensando unos segundos más, estaba consternada con Regina, no sabía que pensar de ella, ni cómo reaccionar. En el momento estaba muy confundida como para hacer algo al respecto.

–Vera, lo que hare es congelar el cobro hasta nuevo aviso – esta vez Regina sonrió de una manera muy amble y cálida, su semblante cambio otra vez, parecía más sincera –Eso le garantizara unos cinco o seis meses de tranquilidad –

Emma se quedó en shock frunció el ceño sin entender porque lo hacía, observo su rostro e intento descifrar sus intenciones… y no encontró nada más que sinceridad en los ojos marrones de Regina.

–Tome mi tarjeta, si alguien de Hacienda intenta ponerse en contacto con usted, llámeme –

–Si…gracias– logro balbucear

–De nada–la morena le dedico otra mirada dulce antes de elevarse de la silla y retirase hacia la salida, Emma reacciono rápido y la siguió antes de que llegara a la puerta

– ¡Regina! –

– ¿Si? –

La rubia sonrió nerviosa, puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja – ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que me esta haciendo un grandísimo favor? –

La morena sonrió más tierna de lo que hubiera querido demostrar –Porque tengo la impresión de que te lo mereces – fue la simple respuesta de Regina.

Metafóricamente Emma sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza con esa respuesta, una sonrisa tímida se le instalo en la cara y se recostó el sillón – ¿Acaso va a ir a contaminar el perro de alguien más? – se mordió la uña. De pronto se sentía como una adolecente.

–No– rio la morena – Me voy a casa –

– ¿Y eso donde es? – La rubia no sabía desde cuando no podía controlar el coqueteo hacia alguien, muchos menos con una mujer a la que prácticamente detestaba hacia unas horas, ahora estaba prácticamente fascinada con ella sin explicación lógica.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos la una a la otra durante un buen rato, un tiempo…. un pequeño tiempo que pareció eterno, sonrieron automáticamente de la misma manera, el gesto las había dejado sin habla a ambas.

–Hasta luego Emma –fue todo lo que contesto la morena, aunque nunca dejó de sonreír. Salió dejando a la rubia sola, confundida y un poco aturdida pero en el buen sentido.

* * *

 **Gracias!**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, por favor me gustaría saber que piensan de esta historia, eso me animaría a seguir escribiendo ¡Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
